Envie De Toi
by Sandou
Summary: Bon, fic écrite pour le concour publié sur mukenin-bijuu. ShikaTema lemon schoolfic UA Bref... tout ce qu'on aime !


Auteur : Sandou (« Avec Sandou c'est moi qui fait tout » [thème de Kandoo])  
Titre : Envie de toi  
Genre : Romance --- UA / Schoolfic / Fic concours  
Rating : M () --- +18 (Fanfic-fr), --- +16 (Mukenin-bijuu & Mon Blog)  
Disclaimer : Y'a que dalle qu'est à moi, à part les flagrantes fautes de conjugaisons, de liaisons, de grammaire, d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de…  
Paring : Tema x Shika

« Uh uh ! Re-encore moa ! Donc me voici avec mon nouveau One-shot, et toujours sur mon couple préféré o. Vive le ShikaTema =3. C'ui-là, c'est un One-shot concours. Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez n.n. »

Shikamaru haleta lentement. La couette recouvrant son corps. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et posa une nouvelle fois la main sur son entrejambe. Sensation délicieusement frustrante.  
Pourquoi il ne pensait qu'à elle ? C'est vrai quoi ! Il y en avait d'autres des filles ! Mais non, il était tombé amoureux de la seule fille qui ne voudrait jamais de lui. Et elle, elle profitait bien de son putain d'Uchiha ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ? A part la beauté froide de son visage, son corps battit formidablement bien, son argent, et la jalousie des autres envers sa personne. Bon, Okay, il avait tout pour plaire. Shikamaru, lui, il avait bien sur l'argent, il avait aussi la jalousie des autres… mais juste pour son intelligence. Il était musclé ! Mais si ! Bon… bâti plus finement que l'Uchiha, mais tout de même, il en avait dans l'pantalon ! La preuve, sa main s'agitait de plus en plus.  
Il soupira violemment et hurla intérieurement en sentant un liquide chaud couler sous ses draps. Il ferma les yeux et finit par découvrir doucement son corps de la couette. Il se leva lentement et vit avec une grimace l'état de son lit. La cinquième fois depuis le début du mois, et on était que le premier samedi ! Il souffla et se décida à mettre un caleçon et à changer son lit avant que sa mère n'arrive.  
Ce jour là, _elle_ viendrait, juste pour préparer leur exposé. Rien d'autre. Mais c'était suffisant pour lui.

« SHIKAMARU ! »

Le brun sursauta et ferma les yeux en soupirant à nouveau. Sa mère, le retour. Il répondit en hurlant à son tour qu'il descendrait dans quelques minutes, omettant le fait qu'il doive s'habiller, se calmer et changer ses draps. Lentement, il ouvrit son armoire et piocha au hasard quelques vêtement, tombant, avec chance, sur une chemise verte et sans taches.  
Penser à une fille en se touchant, c'est normal pour un garçon, mais le faire en pensant à la copine d'un autre, ç'est déjà moins reluisant.  
Il enfila rapidement son pantalon et remonta la braguette en passant sa main droite sur les fesses pour se gratter.  
Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne sorte avec le grand taciturne, elle était toujours près de lui. Pas comme les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils étaient amis. Et Shikamaru s'était même mis à penser que peut-être ils pourraient… Non, tout n'était qu'illusion, il avait compris.  
Il releva ses cheveux et les coiffa en son éternel coupe d'ananas.  
Elle, elle adorait l'appeler Shikananas.  
Il crispa la mâchoire et attrapa des draps propres qui traînaient sur son bureau. Il retira les anciens et les remplaça.  
Il la voulait, mais la sachant déjà prise, il était assez dur pour lui de tenter quoi que ce soit.  
Shikamaru ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers lentement. Sa mère lui adressa un regard menaçant accompagné par un "Quand tu dis que tu arrives dans une minute, ce serait bien que ce soit le cas". Il soupira une nouvelle fois et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nara Shikamaru ! je ne t'ai pas autorisé à rouler des yeux !  
- Désolé m'man, souffla le garçon en levant pour la seconde fois les yeux au ciel. »

TART !

« Aïe ! Maman ! Ca fait mal !  
- Quand je te dis d'arrêter avec tes yeux, tu ARRETES avec tes yeux ! C'est simple non ?  
- Oui maman, finit le jeune Nara en levant pour la troisième fois les yeux au ciel. »

Il se baissa à temps pour éviter la prochaine claque qui commençait à partir.

« Mon fils, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à éviter ta sentence ! grogna sa mère, Yoshino.  
- Mais maman…, il se décida à la regarder fièrement dans les yeux. Tu m'as bien fait descendre pour une raison précise ? »

_Vive les détournements de conversation !_

« Mmh… Effectivement.  
- Alors ? demanda impatiemment le Nara.  
- Je vais partir, je dois aller faire les courses… et peut-être un tour chez le coiffeur. Je sais que ton amie arrive dans trois heures, je ne serais sûrement pas rentrée. Alors je compte sur toi pour être poli, galant et serviable.  
- Oui maman. »

Elle le frappa, juste pour l'exemple, soupira et monta à l'étage pour se préparer. Shikamaru, lui, resta là, planté en attendant un événement qui n'arriverait jamais. Il baissa les yeux et regarda sa montre : midi quarante-cinq. Elle arriverait dans deux heures et quinze minutes.  
Une interminable attente commença alors dès le moment où il alluma la télévision en s'affalant sur le grand canapé rouge. Flemmarder, habituellement il adorait faire ça. Mais à ce moment précis, il aurait bien fait avancer le temps un peu plus vite. Sa mère passa en coup de vent, annonçant son départ. Il jubila intérieurement en se disant qu'il serait enfin débarrassé d'elle pour un après-midi entier. Après-midi bien lent pour le jeune Nara. Prise de tête… et pourquoi ? Pour une saleté de fille ! Lui qui se disait totalement désintéressé par toutes ces conneries ! Toujours à rabaisser Naruto et Kiba qui flirtaient avec n'importe quelle fille. Maintenant, il se reprochait d'avoir été assez idiot pour penser que ce genre de désagrément ne lui arriverait jamais.  
_Oh ! Déjà treize heures douze !_  
Même en pensant il était ironique ! Comment une fille pourrait s'intéresser à lui s'il continuait à être aussi désagréable ? _Prise de tête, prise de tête, … _Non ! Rien à dire. Plus jamais il ne tomberait amoureux d'une fille. Jamais ! Il ferma les yeux, non sans regarder une dernière fois sa montre.  
_« Etre stressé ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. »_

**OoOoO**

Mal de crâne, vision troublée.

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et baillât lentement. Il se releva du canapé et observa sans regarder la télévision, son regard dévia vers la fenêtre où pleuvait une fine pluie, puis vers l'horloge.  
_Quatorze heures cinquante sept.  
_Il avait dormit deux heures !  
Le jeune Nara resta en ébahissement devant la grande horloge en bois du salon. Dans trois minutes, elle arriverait. Dans trois minutes, elle sonnerait à la porte. Dans trois minutes, elle lui sourirait. Dans trois minutes, son fantasme arriverait.  
_Son fantasme ?  
_Oui, il s'imaginait des tonnes de scénario plus ou moins possible avec elle. Tous les deux sous la douche. Tous les deux à faire l'amour dans la piscine de son jardin. Tous les deux à s'embrasser et à se caresser dans son salon. Tous les deux en train de jouer à des jeux gourmands. Tous les deux à…  
_« Ah ! Quinze heures ! »  
_Le flemmard sourit intérieurement, lissa sa chemise et passa la main dans ses cheveux. La minute passa. Sans savoir pourquoi, le Nara sentit son cœur se resserrer. _Une minute de retard, c'est pas si grave. _Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, la pluie tombait à flot maintenant. Une nouvelle minute passa, puis une autre, et encore une…  
_Quinze heures dix-sept._  
Il se crispa douloureusement et serra les poings. Elle ne viendrait pas. Il fallait s'y attendre, elle avait sûrement mieux à faire avec son Uchiha. Ou alors elle ne voulait pas le voir. Mais là s'arrêtèrent ses pensées : quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Si, elle était venue !  
Avec un peu trop d'euphorie, il accourut jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte en effaçant son sourire. Elle était là, devant lui ! … Et totalement trempée.

« Ah, Nara ! Salut ! Je suis désolée, mais je me suis un peu perdue en route.  
- Hum. Rentre. »

Voilà, le Nara, malgré son état euphorique, avait reprit ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. A savoir : un regard blasé et une voix stagnante.

Il se déplaça sur la droite et laissa la demoiselle passer avant de refermer la porte.

« Tu en as mis du temps, ronchonna le garçon  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée.  
- Mh. »

Elle lui lança sa veste noire et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Hey, tu pourrais demander ! »

Il grommela silencieusement et accrocha le vêtement à la penderie avant de rejoindre sa camarade. Elle était affalée sur le canapé. Il en profita pour détailler à nouveau ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur à quelques points près. Ses yeux verts, si particuliers et tellement profonds, capables de vous faire frissonner en un regard. Même si pour l'instant ils étaient clos. Ses lèvres rose. Celles qu'il rêvait d'embrasser depuis déjà quelques années. Elles étaient entrouvertes, lui permettant ainsi de respirer doucement, soulevant sa poitrine. Et sa chevelure blonde, qui paraissait tellement douce et brillante. Laissée attachée en deux couettes basses.  
Pour lui, tout n'était qu'évidence. Temari était la plus belle fille qu'il eut jamais vu.

« Nara ! Pourquoi tu me fixes ? »

Il détourna les yeux alors qu'elle rouvrait les siens. Même en étant désagréable elle était attirante.

« Pour rien. »

Temari soupira puis sourit fièrement. Elle frappa dans ses mains et déclara : « Bon, on commence ? »

**OoOoO**

« Fini ! »

Les deux adolescents de dix-sept ans soupirèrent. La demoiselle posa son regard sur sa montre : « Dix-sept heures quarante-trois.  
- Hein ?  
- Bah… Il est vachement tôt… C'est tout.  
- Et … ?  
- Ben rien… C'est bon, m'agresses pas. »

Elle ferma les yeux et déposa sa tête sur le bois froid de la table du salon. Shikamaru, depuis l'arrivée de la blonde, la décrivit une nouvelle fois. La courbe élégante que formaient ses cils, celle de ses lèvres. Assis à quelques mètres d'elle, il se rapprocha et regarda avec amusement les cheveux mouillés par endroits de la demoiselle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du Nara. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et la fille sourit doucement.

« Dis Shika…

_Oula ! Nouveau surnom !_

- … Tu sors avec une fille ? »

Aïe… Mauvaise question ! Et d'ailleurs…Pourquoi cette question ? Temari n'était pas le style de fille à poser des questions de cet acabit… Sauf pour mettre mal à l'aise certaines personnes.

« M-moi ?  
- Oui, toi.  
- Ah… Ben… C'est à dire que…Je… Je… suis un garçon. »

Satisfait de sa réponse, il détourna la tête évitant ainsi le regard inquisiteur de la blonde.

« Nara… ce n'est pas une réponse.  
- Hn, et alors…  
- Tu sais, j'me sens mal. Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai pas vu Itachi.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.  
- Y'a juste que toi, je t'aime bien, il la regarda avec incompréhension. J'veux dire, t'es toujours avec moi, bon, dès fois on se chamaille, mais c'est pas grave. 'Fin… J'me suis rendu compte que j't'aimais bien.  
- Mais…  
- Si tu es libre, ça ne te dérangera pas que je te dise que j'ai envie de toi. C'est simple. »

La sentence était tombée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour elle ose lui dire ça, et avec le sourire ! Si, dans l'un de ses fantasmes… Mais de là à ce qu'elle déclare qu'elle avait envie de lui…  
Une bouffée de chaleur le prit, et un membre qu'il avait soulagé quelques heures auparavant le saisit. Pourtant, le sourire de la blonde ne diminua pas. Elle plongea son regard vert menthe dans celui, brun, du garçon, qui sentit avec étonnement le pied de la demoiselle soutenir son entrejambe. Avant qu'un autre geste ne soit fait, il gémit doucement et presque silencieusement en fermant les yeux.

« Nara, j'ai envie de toi. »

Elle était bien trop étrange pour être honnête.  
Toujours assis à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, elle se releva et s'installa sur les genoux du garçon. Il hurla intérieurement que rien de tout cela n'était normal. Mais la barrière entre la raison et le désir n'était plus. Rapidement, il releva la tête et tenta d'embrasser la blonde. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et recula un peu en souriant à nouveau. Elle baissa la tête et effleura, du bout des lèvres, le cou de son prochain amant en approchant son corps de celui du garçon.

« Temari, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle lécha goulûment le cou du garçon et posa sa main droite sur sa nuque.  
_La repousser ou se laisser faire ?  
_Il gardait les yeux grands ouverts pendant qu'elle se défaisait de la peau du brun. Baignant ainsi le vert dans le marron de ses yeux.

« Je te fais plaisir. »

_Merci pour la réponse._  
La blonde l'examina intensément, toujours avec un sourire en coin sur le visage. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue rouge du garçon et les glissa lentement sur ses lèvres fines.  
Le premier baiser du garçon, aussi doux qu'il l'avait espéré. Un premier baiser parfait et approfondi par la langue de la fille qui lécha ses lèvres. Peut-être mieux que dans l'un de ses fantasmes en fait…

« Nara… Je-je crois que je deviens folle. »

Avant d'entendre la réponse, elle plaqua sa main sur le membre dressé du garçon qui grimaça et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les vagues mouvements de la blonde lui remémorèrent son dernier rêve d'il y a quelques heures. Tous les deux à s'embrasser langoureusement et à se toucher dans la chambre du brun. L'effet fut fulgurant, il gémit un peu trop violemment et se tendit à son paroxysme. La respiration saccadée, il vit les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrir en grand : « Nara, ça va ?  
- Ou-oui, pourquoi ?  
- Non. Rien. »

Bien sûr, pour Temari, le fait d'entendre un garçon gémir, alors qu'elle ne faisait que le caresser superficiellement, était assez troublant.  
Elle embrassa à nouveau le garçon tout en déboutonnant sa chemise rouge. Les yeux du Nara dévièrent automatiquement vers l'opulente poitrine de son amie. La peau mate et tellement appétissante que permettait la vue de son vêtement le rendait plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle bougea doucement sa main et défit l'attache du pantalon noir. Laissant apparaître le caleçon compressé du garçon. Elle plongea hâtivement sa main dans le sous-vêtement et commença lentement à caresser le membre érigé. Il s'adossa à la chaise en bois et se crispa dessus. Les mouvements variant de rapide à plus lentement.  
Alors que l'excitation était à son summum, Temari retira sa main et se releva en rougissant : « Désolée, Nara. »

Shikamaru la dévisagea. Elle l'avait méchamment allumé, et maintenant, elle s'excusait et se rhabillait un peu trop vite.

« Attend, Temari, déclara le garçon en remettant correctement son pantalon.  
- Quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je sais pas. Je sais pas ce que je fais. »

Il attrapa la demoiselle par la taille et la colla à son corps brûlant.  
« _Prendre les choses en main. »_  
Shikamaru suça fiévreusement la base du cou de la demoiselle, tout en l'approchant de la table en bois. Elle releva la tête et fixa le plafond gris en caressant la chevelure brune du garçon qui descendait lentement ses lèvres au niveau de sa poitrine. Il la souleva et l'installa sur le meuble en bois qui tint le choc et ne grinça pas, elle se laissa docilement faire en souriant. Le brun se sépara à regret de la peau halée de la fille pour regarder son visage légèrement rose. Elle retira, pour de bon, sa chemise et s'allongea doucement sur la table en provoquant le Nara du regard. Son petit ange qui lui semblait si pure se révélait à lui. Il traça, de ses doigts, une ligne droite en partant de la base du soutien-gorge jusqu'au nombril qu'il caressa lentement, la faisant frémir. Il baissa le haut de son corps et posa ses lèvres sur le ventre plat et doux de la fille de ses rêves. Elle se détendit et soupira d'aise en souriant. Rien à dire, Shikamaru était bien plus doux qu'Itachi. Avec l'Uchiha, tout était plus brutal, plus sauvage, mais aussi plus charnel et plus passionnel…  
Il lécha goulûment chacune des parcelles de la peau bronzée qu'il pouvait atteindre, provoquant des soupirs plus forts que d'autres. Temari enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du garçon, frottant son bassin sur le membre calmé du Nara. Il déglutit difficilement et redressa un peu son corps et celui de la fille. Il lui mordilla la peau du cou et se surprit à déplacer sa main droite sur la poitrine de la blonde qui se laissa faire. Elle glissa lentement ses mains sur le torse du brun et détacha les boutons qui tenaient la chemise du jeune homme. Il sourit à son tour et dégrafa l'attache du vêtement couvrant sa poitrine. La blonde envoya la chemise verte loin de son propriétaire et colla sa poitrine nue au torse brûlant de Shikamaru en s'accrochant à son cou. La joue du Nara contre l'oreille de Temari.

« Shika, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend. Mais je suis sûre de ce que je veux maintenant. »

Cette voix, si chaude et si suave… Shikamaru perdit peu à peu toute contenance et plaqua la blonde sur la table froide. Il lui retira son beau pantalon blanc faisant apparaître sa jolie petite culotte noire.

« Moi aussi. »

Il se colla à elle et l'embrassa, emplit de désir. Le brun fit lentement glisser le dernier linge qui la couvrait pour découvrir le corps doré en intégralité, sous les soupirs de l'adolescente gênée.  
Si auparavant il ne connaissait que ce que lui avait fait découvrir le maillot de bain de la blonde, à présent, il pouvait constater les bienfaits que sa patrie natale lui avait offerts. Il sourit et se détacha de la poitrine de la fille pour observer le corps en dessous du sien. Laissant un désir, en constante augmentation, prendre le dessus, il déplaça sa main entre les cuisses de la demoiselle et la fit gémir de surprise. Jamais Itachi n'avait tenté de lui faire plaisir. Il s'était juste contenté de lui faire l'amour violemment, sans réels sentiments. Elle le savait, mais…  
Shikamaru sentit une partie de son anatomie se tendre alors que son amie gémissait plus fort. Elle se cambra quand le garçon embrassa son intimité, avant de retirer ses doigts câlins. Il la calma en lui caressant doucement le visage, et lui fit comprendre ce qu'il attendait. Temari rougit fortement et acquiesça avant d'écarter un peu plus les jambes. Il la redressa, la prenant dans ses bras, et la pénétra avec quelques difficultés mineures, pendant qu'elle encerclait le cou du garçon de ses bras fin, ahanant irrégulièrement. Il se sentit étrange mais oublia bien vite cette sensation pour se laisser aller à la chaleur ambiante du corps de la blonde.

**OoOoO**

_(Oh… Dommage de couper maintenant X-x)_

Salle de permanence, dix heures vingt-sept.  
Temari bavardait gaiement avec sa meilleure amie, TenTen, une brunette aux yeux marrons et à la coupe extravagante. Plus loin, Itachi, un grand brun taciturne, regardait les filles en maillot de bain sur une revue automobile. Et encore quelques rangs plus loin, Shikamaru regardait, envieux, la fille de ses rêves discuter joyeusement.  
_Déjà dix heures trente !_  
Il leva la main et demanda au surveillant s'il pouvait sortir pour aller aux toilettes. Demande qu'Ibiki Morino accepta avec quelques réticences. La blonde regarda son ancien amant partir et attendit une vingtaine de seconde avant de lever, à son tour, la main, mendiant la même autorisation avec la même réponse.

Il la plaqua au mur et entra en elle violemment. Elle s'agrippa à la chemise blanche du garçon et se colla à lui en l'embrassant langoureusement.

« Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi. »

« Piouf ! Foutu concours ! J'ai bien crus que je finirais jamais cette chose X). J'ai grave galéré pour trouvé une fin convenable… C'est chiant. T^T. Bref… J'vais quand même vous donner les conditions du concours, avant que vous ne vous posiez des questions :  
**_Donc, le couple du one-shot... sans surprise, un ShikaTema ! Thème obligatoire... au lycée, en terminal, dans la même classe... et leur amour doit rester secret... ^^_**_  
**J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on respect le caractères et les humeurs de personnages SVP... et pas de rajout de personnage à vous... on doit tous déjà les connaître!**  
**A par cela, tout sera accepté ^^ : romantisme, histoire de famille compliquée, flash-back, les POV, couples secondaires, scènes X... (j'espère que pour certains, il y en aura ^^).**_**  
**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut et avoir remplit tous les critères. A plus ! »

Review ? --- Commentaire ?

Sandou


End file.
